


Beauty comes out of you and floats all the way to me

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Songfic, accidentally made Minerva latina oops, i guess, prompt: melody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: It's the first morning after Yukino and Minerva moved in together and she wakes up to finds the most beautiful sight imaginable.
Relationships: Yukino Aguria/Minerva Orland
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Beauty comes out of you and floats all the way to me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Tu rumba by iLe  
> Even if you don't know spanish, I encourage you all to look for a translation cause it's great

Yukino woke up by the morning sun that slipped through the window. She turned to look for her girlfriend but found only an empty space, a bit of warm still lingering. A Faint melody came from somewhere outside the room.

She got off the bed, putting on the cute frog sleepers that Rogue had given her for her birthday and throwing on an oversized sweater to protect herself from the autumn cold that permeated the house.

As she stepped out of the room, the words in the song became clearer. There was also the smell of cooking, and it became obvious it all came from the kitchen.

 _"Pero siento que hay un algo tuyo que me llama  
Entre medio de tanto gentío"_ _"_

She walked through the hallway as she listened to Minerva's song. She stepped around the few boxes they had neglected to unpack the day before, and went to the kitchen, leaning quietly against the threshold.

 _"Hermosura que sale de ti  
Va flotando hasta llegar a mí"_

Her beloved was in front of the stove, facing away from her. Her body swayed with the rhythm, her long hair following along. On the counter at her right, she saw a plate with French toast along with a little bowl of raspberries.

Minerva placed another couple of loaves on the plate and turned off the stove. She walked to a cabinet, still not noticing Yukino, who watched her with lovesick eyes.

She pulled out the maple syrup and a little shaker with cinnamon, then poured the content of both on top of their breakfast. She finally turned to face her, smiling tenderly and beckoning her over with a slender finger.

 _"Dime al menos lo que pasa por tu mente.  
_ _Pa' no morirme de tanta curiosidad"_

Yukino followed, like a hypnotized sailor to a mermaid, and Minerva grabd her hands, pulling her into her dance. The song ebbed into almost a whisper, Yukino could only understand a few words but the emotion in her lovely accent was all that she needed.

Their foreheads pressed together, noses brushing softly against each other. One of Minerva's hands went up to hold Yukino's head and tangled in the short, messy hair, while Yukino's found a place in the taller woman's lower back, caressing random patterns over the pajama shirt. 

_"No sé si tu rumba vaya con mi mambo.  
_ _Pero tienes lo que estoy necesitando."_

They swayed for a while just like that, until Minerva shifted, to murmur the last verse in Yukino's lips right before kissing her.


End file.
